


All shook up

by breathless_ness



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - High School, Buff!Steve, F/M, M/M, Meet-Cute, Past Relationship(s), normal!bucky, shrunkyclunks?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:12:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8700571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathless_ness/pseuds/breathless_ness
Summary: 50's AU!!Steve is on the highschool baseball team.Bucky is a school skipping greaser.They should traditionally be mortal enemies, but damn if they don't find each other attractive.





	1. Milkshakes and Threats

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by listening to '55-'65 rock n' roll at work one day.  
> It's amazing how the mind wanders, especially when all you think about is Stucky most times.
> 
> Thanks to [Stareyednight](http://archiveofourown.org/users/stareyednight/pseuds/stareyednight) for continually being my inspiration to write.

“C’mon Steve, pleeeeease?” Lorraine begged, her blonde pigtails bouncing as she tugged on Steve’s letterman jacket. “You never wanna hang out with us, at least have a shake and fries with me”.

Steve had been chatting with Peggy outside the school, chaos surrounding them as students left for the day. Peggy was a stern and diligent student, not really one for making friends but she and Steve had been best friends since middle school, before his growth spurt.   
Even when they’d both reached high school and Steve made the baseball team, he never once turned his back on Peggy to hang out with the jocks and popular girls. No matter how much they fawned over him.   


“Geez Lorraine, I dunno, Peg and I were gonna study for next week’s Chem exam…” Steve shot a look over his shoulder that screamed ‘help me!’ and Peggy had to purse her lips to stop from laughing. Lorraine glared at Peggy from around Steve’s broad shoulders, “We all know how smart you are Steve, you don’t  _ need _ to study. C’mon, just for a little while?”   


As head cheerleader there was an unwritten code that Lorraine got first dibs on any guy she wanted. Sure the other girls didn’t keep it a secret that they were all pining for Steve, but they wouldn’t dare make a move. 

There were only so many times Steve could turn Lorraine down, she was persistent as she was beautiful but Steve was definitely not interested.

With a sigh, Steve relented “Ok, just for a little while. But can Peg come too?” Peggy shot to attention, utterly surprised by Steve including her in his unwanted afternoon plans, her mouth gaping open and closed like a goldfish. “Oh Steve, really I couldn’t…” Peggy began.

“Yeah, she really shouldn’t” Lorraine drawled, glaring at Peggy.

“Just for a little while Peg, then we’ll study. Might be fun?” Steve tipped his head to the side and gave his winning smile, a move that Peggy had always been weak for. They were no longer dating but his charm always won her over.

“Fine.” Peggy breathed, “Let’s get this over with”.

 

*

 

At the diner, Lorraine led them over to the booths occupied mostly by cheerleaders and Steve’s team mates. She swayed her hips with full purpose, flicking her cheerleader skirt side to side in the hopes that Steve was getting the full view. All he could do was roll his eyes when Peggy nudged him to point out Lorraine’s ‘moves’.

“Steve Rogers as I live and breathe!” Hodge exclaimed, “Never thought we’d see the day. And who’s this? You brought us a friend?” he said, leering up and down at Peggy.

“ ‘This’ has a name and is no friend of yours, Gilmore Hodge” Peggy snapped, “Let’s get out of here Steve, you’re better than this lot”. She spun around, long skirt twirling about her in full exclamation, and began to storm out of the noisy diner.   
  
As Hodge rose to his feet to shout something that could only be profane, Steve put his hand up and said “You should know better than to cross Peggy Carter, Hodge. Y’know, the girl you threw up on at the dance last year”. 

Steve began to back away, “Hope you’re gonna apologise. Sorry Lorraine, maybe next time” Steve called back last minute and caught up to Peggy before she got to the door.

He missed the pout on Lorraine’s face as she slapped the back of Hodge’s head in frustration.

“Sorry about that Peg, we both know those guys are jerks. I shouldn’t have dragged you along”.   
“Nonsense!” Peggy replied beaming, “I always enjoy taking them down a notch, let’s grab a table and have something to eat at least”.

They pulled up a couple of stools by the window on the quiet side of the diner and ordered. Steve getting the biggest burger and largest serve of fries they made while Peggy modestly sipped a vanilla malt shake (and stole fries from Steve’s basket when he wasn’t looking).

When they were about halfway through Steve’s meal, Peggy asked bluntly “So how long are you going to avoid Lorraine’s advances before you tell her flat out you’re not interested?”.

Steve choked on the mouthful of burger he was about to swallow and turned bright red. 

He grabbed Peggy’s milk shake and took a gulp in an effort to work the food down so he could breathe again.

“Geez Peg, warn a guy won’tcha?” Steve coughed. 

“You know what I’m like anyway. Never had the guts to ask you out, what makes you think I could turn her down like that?”.

“Girls aren’t made of glass Steve, I’m sure she’d understand if you were just honest”. Peggy took back her shake and swirled the straw around before taking a sip. 

Steve sighed and hung his head, “Guess I’m just better at some things more than others” He turned his head sideways to look at Peggy through his long lashes and gave her a smile.

“Don’t give me that look Rogers, it won’t work on me anymore” she laughed, popping a fry in her mouth. 

“Well don’t think I haven’t noticed you stealing my fries all afternoon either” Steve quipped, “I’m gonna go choose a song, any requests?”

“Something fast, so we can dance” Peggy laughed taking a handful of fries now that she was found out.

Steve wandered over to the jukebox in the corner and browsed through the selections, looking for something with swing or a jive. As he hunched over the colourful machine, a rough voice from behind shook him out of his concentration. 

“Outta the way, punk”.

 

Furrowing his brow and preparing for the inevitable fight, Steve stood up straight and turned around to face…  _ ‘um, wow’ _ he thought to himself, brows shooting upwards instead.

A tall, brunette, young man about his age, tight white t-shirt contrasted against black leather. A red star patch embroidered on his left sleeve. The familiar pompadour hairstyle confirmed with Steve this guy was a greaser. And trouble.

“Look pal, I was just about to choose a song then I’ll be outta your hair” Steve said, eyes trailing over the stranger’s said hair and to his clear, light blue eyes. “I don’t want any trouble”.

_ ‘Wrong, Steve, wrong. I wanna be in so much trouble’ _ his brain screamed.

 

“Heh, trouble? You making a generalisation about my appearance, punk?” the young man stepped up to get in Steve’s space, the scent of his pomade hitting Steve’s nose and now he couldn’t stop staring at this guy’s perfect, cupid bow lips. “I’m sure your girl won’t think I’m trouble when I walk outta here with her” he smirked.

Steve’s brows furrowed again, that was a tick on the list of things that set Steve Rogers off on his high and mighty defense. “Pal, you talk like that about my friend and you’ll find out who’s trouble”.

The brunette’s smirk widened into a grin. “I ain’t ya pal, punk” and he prodded Steve in the chest. 

Steve huffed, “Listen, jerk, you better back off now before we get outside”.

Their voices were becoming raised which drew the attention of both Peggy and the jocks, Steve’s teammates rising to their feet in anticipation. As Steve looked over the greaser’s shoulder, it was enough to distract him and cause him to look back too.

Hodge and the gang were slowly stalking their way over, grimaces all round.

“Heh, looks like your knuckleheaded pals are coming to back you up pretty boy” He chuckled, looking Steve up and down before backing away, “You’ll keep for another day, see ya ‘round”. 

As he dashed out the door, buckles on his boots chinking, Hodge and the others began to run towards the door. Steve held out an arm “Let him go Hodge, he was just a load of hot air”.

“Hey, I know we ain’t best buds Rogers, but I ain’t gonna let no filthy greaser push one o’mine around” Hodge sniffed and brushed under his nose like he just told the guy what for then turned to head back to his booth. He nodded at Steve and left.

As Steve turned to return to his stool, Peggy was by his side and looked furiously excited.   
“Who on Earth was that?!” she exclaimed, hands balled up into fists. Steve expected that she’d be the one to back him up in a fist fight, not Hodge.

“No idea” Steve said looking over his shoulder hoping to spot the guy that had just run off, “But I’d like to find out”.

 


	2. Leader of the Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 50's AU!!  
> Steve is on the highschool baseball team.  
> Bucky is a school skipping greaser.  
> They should traditionally be mortal enemies, but damn if they don't find each other attractive.
> 
> \-------------------------
> 
> This chapter: Meet the Howlies!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if the French is wrong (or sucks), I have no idea!
> 
> Also, I'm halfway through chapter 4 at the moment so I'm just staggering the release of 1-3 so you guys don't get bored waiting <3
> 
> Thank you so much for the comments and kudos and bookmarking!!! I'm relatively new to writing fanfic and really wanna contribute something that others enjoy reading as much as I am creating it :)

Bucky ran around the block to the alley behind the diner, a group of guys standing around in leathers passing cigarettes between them looked up and shouted out to him.   
“Hey Sarge!” A large guy built like a brick house bellowed, shoving a skinny guy out of the way, “Where’s the fire?”.

“Would you shut it, Dumdum” he growled, looking back and slowing down to a walk. Nope, definitely not followed.

Bucky sighed coming to a halt by their bikes and leaned up against the closest one to catch his breath.   
Gabe, a muscular guy with a short hair and closely shaved sides, chuckled “Ohhh, Sarge got himself in deep doodoo again”   
“Baiser la fille de quelqu'un?” Jacques, the shortest of the group with a blue and white striped shirt, queried.

“Ça saute aux yeux!” Gabe replied, slapping Jacques on the back.

 

“I don’t know what you two dimwits are talking about, but I ain’t in no doodoo” Bucky ran his hands through his hair, adjusting the primped, styled length back into some order.

_ ‘Maybe I am’ _ he thought... or rather all he could think about were how sinful that blonde’s jeans looked, not to mention that perfectly parted golden hair.

 

“Uh oh, nonono I know that look” the skinny guy, Monty waving his finger at Bucky, “Sarge is in love!”   
“What?!” Everyone including Bucky snapped. 

“It’s the same look he had over Dottie, Bonnie and then Connie” Monty continued as he strutted over to Bucky and ruffled his hair back to the disheveled mess it was a moment ago.

“Can it, Monty. You don’t what you’re talking about” Bucky fussed with his hair again, trying to disguise the pinking on the tips of his ears as he began to blush.

 

“Aww c’mon Sarge, don’t have to get all shy about it. What’s her name?” Dumdum asked with genuine curiosity.

“Sorry to disappoint fellas, but there’s no dame” at least Bucky was telling the truth. The ridiculous blonde tank he met was certainly not a woman.   
Bucky swung his leg over his bike and kicked it into gear. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got better places to be” he then rolled out of the alley in low gear before gunning it onto the street.   
  
“Better places like looking for this girl, huh boys?!” Dumdum laughed, the rest of the guys chuckling and shaking their heads.

 

*

 

Next day, Bucky cruises around the neighbourhood on his bike after school, looking for the familiar blue and red uniforms of a particular school sports team. As he rounds the corner, he’s met with a gaggle of students leaving for the day, a few here and there wearing letterman jackets he can’t soon forget.

That only thing that doesn’t stick out is a tall blonde head.   
Bucky tries to keep it casual as he slowly rides past, checking out the faces and getting weird looks in return. 

With no luck, he heads in the direction of the diner he was in yesterday. Bucky thinks it should be pretty good odds to find this guy there again, since it was packed with students last time.

 

He passes students walking home and double checks each guy that bears even a slight resemblance, not even understanding why he’s trying so hard.  _ ‘What are you gonna say to this guy anyway?’ _ Bucky thinks to himself  _ ‘He did almost try to knock you on your ass…’ _

 

Just at that moment Bucky catches a glimpse of fair hair and a broad frame, “Hey!” he calls out, pulling up next to… not who he was expecting! “Oh shit!” Bucky exclaims as he speeds up and away from Hodge.    
“Hey, get back here you chicken shit punk!” Hodge calls out and breaks into a sprint. The few other jocks he was walking with follow after, running as hard as they can.

 

Bucky looks back as he turns down an alley to try and lose the meatheads on his tail. They’re moving pretty fast but he knows he’ll shake them once he ducks between the buildings halfway down the lane.

  
Or at least that’s what he expected.

 

A dark convertible was blocking the exit. The narrowness of the alley teamed with the wide Chevvy allowed no room for Bucky’s bike, or for him to squeeze past on foot. The only way someone could’ve parked it here was to climb out the top.

“What is with my luck this afternoon?!” Bucky muttered, spinning the back wheel to flick his bike back in the direction he came.

 

Bucky looks up to see three guys lead by Hodge, come running up to the alley. They’re all breathing heavy but it doesn’t stop the grin from creeping onto their ugly faces as they move to block Bucky.  _ ‘Fuck’. _   
“Well well well fellas, look who it is” Hodge doesn’t bother to hide his chagrin, “Mr. Toughguy!”   
The other guys all chuckle about themselves, they obviously share a brain and aren’t ones for smacktalk.   
  
“Ok guys” Bucky cuts the engine and dismounts, “I know when I’m beat. Let’s be smart about this.” He gives them a smirk “I’d hate to hurt your delicate egos”.

 

Bucky drops his stance and raises his fists, just as Hodge comes in swinging like the obvious oaf he is. Bucky ducks and lands a fist right in his gut, but it barely has any effect due to the stockiness of his opponent.

It gives one of the flunkies the opportunity to catch him off guard and connect fist to cheek.

Hodge then brings both his arms down to club Bucky in the back, knocking him flat on his stomach. His goons waste no opportunity to lay their boots into Bucky’s sides, giving him no chance at a fair fight.

 

All Bucky can hear is laughing and the collision of boots into flesh as they kick the stuffing out of him. He hears a few smacks that don’t land on his body though, and then the attack starts to wane, chased by another voice yelling for them to “Get out of here before you really see what I’ve got!”.

 

Bucky is suddenly being lifted to his feet, and is reaching for balance when he feels his bike seat and leans to sit down.

“So you make it a habit of getting into fist fights?” the voice asks.

Bucky winces as he touches his sides “It’s not high up on my to-do list, but if the opportunity knocks…” he looks up at the stranger to find the person he was looking for the whole time. “You…?” his eye wide as he’s loses his train of sassy thought.

 

Steve takes Bucky’s jaw to inspect the hits, and finds his cheek is split. “Looks like the skin is broken, how are your ribs?” 

Bucky hisses at the interrogation, Steve not realising how rough he’s being after the adrenaline of the fight. “Probably just bruised.”

Steve frowns “I’m sorry, those guys don’t know when to quit. Come with me and I’ll patch you up.”   
“No offense, but I don’t even know you” Bucky replies looking curiously up at Steve.   
Steve holds out his hand “Steve Rogers. My mother is a nurse so there’s a well stocked first aid kit at my place. Honest.”

 

Bucky looks at Steve’s hand but doesn’t take it. “Really don’t know why I should believe you after you were so eager to punch my lights out yesterday.” 

“Hey!” Steve exclaims, “You were the one that started it!”

Bucky starts to laugh but quickly stops as he groans in pain, holding his sides again. “I guess we don’t know when to quit either”. 

Steve smiles “I guess. What’s your name anyway?”

  
Bucky sticks out a hand “James Buchanan Barnes, at your service.” This time they shake.   
“You don’t look like a James...‘Buchanan’ though? Geez.” “Mind if I call you Bucky?” Steve asks endearingly.

  
“My luck and nicknames” Bucky mumbles under his breath.   
“You don’t like it?”   
“It’s fine, whatever” he mumbles again, a blush creeping across his face. “Where’s your place anyway?” Bucky says as he gets back on his bike.   
Steve seems to perk up at his invitation being accepted. “Not far! Just a little ways across town”.   
Bucky notices that he’s looking a little lost, “Err, should I…?” Steve gestures behind himself.   
“Get on.” Bucky says flicking a thumb over his shoulder as he kick starts the engine.   
Steve blushes furiously and hesitates. “C’mon!” Bucky chides impatiently, “How else am I gonna find it if you don’t show me?”

“R-right!” Steve swings a leg over the back of the bike and wraps his arms gently around Bucky’s waist, trying not to squeeze his bruised ribs.   
They both go still before Bucky drops his head to regain composure. Then they’re both dashing out of the alley towards Steve’s apartment.


	3. Kiss and Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 50's AU!!  
> Steve is on the highschool baseball team.  
> Bucky is a school skipping greaser.  
> They should traditionally be mortal enemies, but damn if they don't find each other attractive.
> 
> \-------------------------
> 
> This chapter: Smooches :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So glad people are liking this!
> 
> When I got to the end of this chapter, I thought "now what?" LOL  
> But now it's time for me to flex some creative writing and push these characters further.

As they were nearing Steve’s apartment block, he signaled Bucky to park around back so as not to draw the attention of his nosey neighbours. Steve knew that the kids out front would make a huge fuss over seeing a motorcycle that it wouldn’t be long before their mothers were poking their heads out their windows to see what was going on.

  
They walked quickly across the shared garden behind the apartment and scampered up the fire escape to Steve’s floor, landing in the hallway. The door closest to them on the right was Steve’s apartment. He unlocked the door in a hurry and pushed Bucky inside when he heard Mrs O’Sullivan open her door down the hall.

“Good afternoon Steve” she cooed, “Please thank your mother for mending my dress. She did such a wonderful job, I’m really quite terrible at that sort of thing” she resigned, with her thin arms crossed over her chest, one hand resting on her cheek.   
“Happy to, Mrs O!” Steve called back rushing through the doorway.

“Oh and Steve?” Mrs O’Sullivan began striding down the hall now all bony limbs outstretched, “Would you be a dear and help me move the refrigerator, I simply must clean up back there, it’s been an age”.

Steve tucked himself behind his front door, just shoulders sticking out as made his escape. “Sorry Mrs O, got a big test tomorrow. Gotta study y’know!” then slammed the door shut before she could say another word.

 

When Steve turned around in relief, he was met with a smirk. 

“You weren’t kiddin ‘bout those neighbours huh?” Bucky had removed his leather jacket and hung it over the back of a kitchen chair. His hands shoved into his tight jeans and his tighter shirt pulling across his chest.   
“Wha- oh, yeah” Steve stuttered, floored by the vision in front of him. He was frozen for a moment before Bucky started “So. Where’s this first aid kit I’ve been hearin about?”.

A blush began to creep up Steve’s neck but he snapped out of his stupor to head towards the pantry. “Right! Uh, why don’t you take a seat, I’ll be just a second”.

 

As Steve rummaged around in the cupboard under the sink, Bucky took the opportunity to catch a glimpse of the perfect backside that had caught his attention at the diner a couple of days before. They way Steve was leaning over the jukebox had been sinful, but the sight of him on the floor right now was downright devilish.

Before he would need to rearrange the front of his pants, Bucky thought it would be best to sit like he was told. He pulled out the chair with his jacket draped on it and sat facing away from the table.

Steve came over with a large kit that was the size of a tackle box, and set it on the table beside Bucky, opening up the concertina shelves within. Bucky’s curiosity had him craning his neck around to peer inside, “Wow, your mom doesn’t mess around”.   
“Nope” Steve replied, “Nurse, remember”. He opened up a swab and poured a little antiseptic onto it.   
“Now hold still, this is gonna sting a little” Steve said, gently taking Bucky’s chin to tilt his cheek up.   
“Probably not as much as the fist diiiiiiiooooouch!” Bucky cringed as the soft, damp cotton hit his broken skin, “Dammit Rogers, go easy”.

Steve couldn’t help but laugh “Wow, sorry tough guy. Thought I warned you?” he chuckled.

Bucky snatched the swab from Steve’s fingers, “Gimme that” he pouted, “It wasn’t the sting that hurt, you just pressed too hard”.   
  
Bucky’s pout was the cutest thing Steve had ever seen, he had to cover his mouth with his hand so as not to give away the smile that spread across his face, or the blush creeping into his cheeks.

“Sorry about that, Bucky. I’ll get you some ice to put on it when we’re finished” Steve grinned down at him, rubbing the back of his neck in an endearing way. Steve didn’t notice the red coming up on Bucky’s other cheek at the action.

 

Steve reached across and behind Bucky for the antiseptic ointment, the action causing Bucky to reel as he breathed in Steve’s scent. His face coming so close to Bucky’s in that moment, that Bucky turned his head and up to meet Steve’s eyes, his own breathing coming to a halt.

  
Steve hesitated in his reach, paused and looked down, locking onto pale blue eyes and losing track of his thoughts.

They may have been staring at each other for an instant or a lifetime. 

 

Bucky’s eye darted to Steve’s plush, pink lips, licking his own in response. The response not going unnoticed by Steve, swallowing hard. “Um” he started and cleared his throat, trying to bring himself back to the moment, “you have some blood on your shirt”.   
Bucky looked down to find tiny splatters from his split cheek as well as a wide smudge from the skin on Hodge’s broken knuckles that had grabbed his front.

“Let me wash it for you!” Steve said way too eagerly “I can rinse it out before it stains”.

 

Bucky looked back up at him with a quirked eyebrow “You trying to get me outta my clothes, Rogers?” he sassed.

Steve spluttered “What? No, uh no, of course not-” before Bucky interjected “Calm down, I’m just messin with ya” but his smirk was full of denial. “Gonna finish this patch up job, or what?”

Steve’s face was red hot with blush, but he snapped back to attention “Yeah, um yeah, hold still. Promise I’ll be gentle this time”.

As he knelt down in front of Bucky, heart racing a hundred miles an hour, Steve wiped his finger across the cool balm and reached out to Bucky’s cheek. Just as Bucky leant forward to meet him halfway, not making a break in eye contact. 

Steve tried his hardest to keep his attention on the cut, but his eyes kept darting back to Bucky’s interrogating stare.

“What?” Steve asked as he gingerly dabbed a fingertip under one of those crystal eyes.

“Hmm?” Bucky mused out loud, “Oh just wondering why a guy like you would bother helping a guy like me”.

“A guy like you?” Steve retorted. “You know there’s no written rule that says ‘jocks and greasers must hate each other at all times’. I’d say you need a better reason, but really there shouldn’t be one at all”. He stated defiantly.

“Woah tough guy! Pretty righteous aren’t you” Bucky was taken aghast for the second time today. “You might just change my opinion on meatheads, talkin like that”.

Steve huffed a small laugh “Would it also surprise you if I said we’re not all meatheads too?”.

Bucky recoiled in surprise “ Now you’ve got my head spinnin!” and began to laugh.

A laugh that resounded in Steve’s chest like ringing bells, he couldn’t help but laugh too, his hard stance softening.

 

“Ok, ok. Now, I gotta put some tape on that so it closes up” Steve chuckled.

As he pulled his hand away to reach for the medical tape, a grip held his wrist in place.   
Steve looked back to see that hard stare again, the blue of Bucky’s eyes dazzling him.

“Steve”. 

“Uh huh?”

Bucky dropped his gaze back to Steve’s lips lazily, as he contemplated something and leaned closer.

He didn’t realise how heavy their breathing had become until they were inches apart, Steve’s hot breath washing over his face. Bucky looked back up to Steve’s face and had to stifle a moan. Steve’s brow was knitted together and his eyelids heavy in wanton lust, fixated on Bucky’s mouth.

“Steve”.

It was barely a whisper before tentative lips pressed warmly against his. Steve sighing into the touch and resting his free hand against Bucky’s knee for purchase.   
Bucky opened his mouth and licked Steve’s bottom lip, sucking it gently. He got the response he was looking for as Steve opened up in return, Bucky darting in to feel the soft velvet of Steve’s tongue.

Their kiss was hot and just a little messy, an exploration of a different feel for both of them. When they broke apart it was with a wet smack. Bucky could feel Steve’s grip on his jeans, his eyes still closed, making Bucky smile.


	4. Heartbreak and Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 50's AU!!  
> Steve is on the highschool baseball team.  
> Bucky is a school skipping greaser.  
> They should traditionally be mortal enemies, but damn if they don't find each other attractive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is me trying to be a professional writer and creating drama LOL  
> Our boys have to face some hurdles if they're gonna grow.

Bucky rested his forehead against Steve’s, content in his endeavor, laying one hand to cover Steve’s on his knee and lifting the other to gently stroke along the blonde’s jaw.

“Shit” Steve muttered, his eyes still closed.

“Pretty good right?” Bucky sighed rubbing his fingers in circles on the back of Steve’s wrist.

“Oh shit!” 

 

Steve’s eyes snapped open and he pushed away, falling onto his backside on the floor, hand over his mouth.

Bucky stared down at him in confusion. 

“What did you just do?” Steve asked incredulously.   
Now Bucky’s look was something more like anger.

“Well I’m pretty sure WE just kissed” He snapped back, “Was pretty obvious from the way our mouths were touching”

When Steve could do nothing back stare back, the brunette gave a short dry laugh, leaned back on the chair and folded his arms, “Don’t pretend like you haven’t been looking at me like that.”

 

Now it was Steve’s turn to get angry “Been looking at you?! You’ve gotta be kiddin?” His blush was furious at being called out but he was doing his best to deny it.

“Nuh uh,” Bucky refused “Don’t gimme that bull, you made it quite clear you were into me just now. With all the staring and gettin flustered when I took my jacket off-” Steve scoffed “-and the way you looked at me when you had my face in your hands. Why lie to yourself?”

 

“I…” Steve started. He dropped his eyes, along with his hand and sighed with resignation.   
“I don’t know why… I guess, I don’t know why but I’m attracted to you” he confessed shakily.

Steve continued “And I’m sorry, I know it’s wrong! I know we could get into a lot of trouble, and I shouldn’t have kissed you, I’m sorry!”

 

Bucky quirked an eyebrow, “What?”

Deep blue eyes looked back up at Bucky, so much regret reflected at him “I said-” Steve started before he was cut off by a chuckle.

Cupid bow lips stretched across a warm face when Bucky replied “What are you apologising for?! Look I initiated ok, but don’t be sorry you kissed me back.”

 

Bucky slid off the chair and onto the floor in front of Steve, reaching out for his hands, “Because I’m not.”

He leaned over into Steve’s space, slowly, never breaking eye contact except to consider the tempting pout in front of him. 

“Wait…” Steve whispered, as his heartbeat accelerated again, their noses almost brushing. “For what?” Bucky asked “We’ve already determined you like me, so this is me telling you I like you back.” 

With that, Bucky closed the distance and claimed Steve’s mouth once again, more forceful this time.

His left hand pinning Steve’s to the floor, Bucky wrapped his right behind Steve’s neck, changing the angle of their kiss, deepening it.

As Steve was fighting for dominance against Bucky’s tongue, he was also fighting every urge to stop. “Wait… Bucky, please,” he mouthed between breaths “We can’t.”

 

“We can.” Kiss. “We are.” Kiss. Bucky was unrelenting, his hands sliding up Steve’s chest trying to take in every inch. “Stop, Bucky.” Steve grabbed his wrists, “Stop!” then pushed Bucky away. He got up off the floor and moved away from the annoyed teen he’d left behind.

 

Steve leaned against the kitchen counter, his back turned to Bucky. “This is all going too fast for me, I - I’ve only ever liked girls.” he gasped for breath, running a hand through his hair.

At that point Bucky rose from the floor and moved towards Steve, arms outreached.

 

He put his hands on Steve’s waist in an effort to comfort him, but instead caused him to freeze, going rigid at the touch. As Bucky’s hands then slid around to press the muscular youth up against himself, Steve melted into him with a sigh. “I’ve never been into anyone but girls before either, Steve” he whispered into the slightly taller teens neck, “This is new for me too.”

 

“I’m not sure if we… I’m not sure if it’s what I want” Steve admitted, dropping his head. He couldn’t dare to look Bucky in the eye, to see what he would find. Disappointment, Regret, Disgust?

“Please, I need you to leave.”

 

In that instant, Bucky’s touch was gone. “Well, didn’t think this day could get any worse, but you proved me wrong.” The hurt in his voice was obvious, causing Steve to squeeze his eyes shut at the pain he’d caused.

“Bucky, I -”

“Nah, forget it. I’ve heard enough.” Bucky spat, grabbing his jacket and heading towards the door in a rush. “Thanks for the patch up.” And then he was gone, Steve’s front door slamming in his face, a footnote on their afternoon.

 

Steve stood dumbfounded, staring at the door.  _ ‘What have I done?’ _ he thought to himself.

 

*

 

For the rest of the afternoon, Steve milled about his apartment in the lowest of moods. He stared at his homework but all he could think about was that kiss. He couldn’t believe he had these feelings inside himself. Peggy had been the love of his life just a year ago, but thinking about it now, deep down, there was something there he had been pushing to the back of his mind.   
  


Kissing Bucky brought it all rushing forwards. The way Steve had noticed guys before, it had felt stupid to think it was attraction. Steve was an artist, so aesthetically he knew beauty.   
  


And Bucky was definitely beautiful.   
  


But if Steve was going to be honest with himself, maybe this was also a romantic attraction?

He could be in deep trouble if he confessed this to anyone he didn’t trust 100%. Steve only had two people like that in his life, people that would know exactly what to say in this moment, and his mother was at work for the night.

So at that thought, Steve grabbed his jacket and dashed out the door, into the night.

 

*

 

Standing in the shrubbery of the large home before him, Steve tapped on the window of Peggy’s bedroom. The curtains were drawn for the evening but he could see light pouring out from between the drapery. 

Steve didn’t dare knock on the front door, he knew better than to disturb General Carter this late in the evening, especially when he didn’t like Steve very much.

Once he’d gone from weedy art student dating the General’s daughter, to growth spurt and pitcher on the school baseball team, it sent red flags that maybe Steve was a threat to ‘daddy’s little girl’. The General was very protective of course.

 

He tapped again, a little louder this time, and the curtains drew back in such a flurry that it surprised Steve enough to topple him over into the bushes.   
As Peggy slid the window open, she hissed “Steve, what on Earth are you doing out there?”   
Brushing himself off, Steve began to climb over the window sill. “I’ve gotta talk to you Peg, something happened”.

 

Peggy looked worried, she wrapped her nightgown tighter and smoothed out her hair. “Is everything ok?” she queried, “What’s going on that couldn’t wait till tomorrow at school?”.

Steve slid the window shut behind him and crossed the room to sit at her writing desk. “I’m sorry to come over so late, but I’ve been going out of my mind at home on my own and just need to get this off my chest.”

 

Very slowly, Peggy sat on the end of her bed, taking in the concern on Steve’s face and wringing her hands in anticipation of what he was about to share.

“You know you can tell me anything, Steve. I’ll always be here for you” she offered quietly with a soft smile.

The young man before her released a breath he seemed to have been holding for an eternity. Steve ran his hands through his hair to calm himself and gave Peggy a half smile in return.

“So you remember that guy from the diner yesterday?” he started.

 

She nodded.

 

“Well I kinda ran into him again this afternoon…”

“Oh Steve, please tell me you didn't fight him!” she clapped a hand over her mouth when she realised how loud that was.

Peggy lowered her voice “Sorry!”

He continued “No Peg, we didn't fight. Well he was in a fight, but not with me.” Steve was avoiding the crux of the conversation and Peggy could tell he was dancing around the real reason he was here.

 

“Darling, that's hardly exciting news. What are you really here to say?” she relaxed her hands and urged Steve to continue.

 

His head was hung in embarrassment but Steve persevered “Umm, did you ever think at any point of our relationship that I didn't love you?”

“Where is this coming from Steve? Of course I didn't!” Peggy took his hands in her own, “even now, I know you still love me. As do I, you. We will always care for each other” she squeezed his hands in confirmation.

 

“Steve, why-”

“I kissed him and I think I might be in love with him” Steve blurted out. The look on Peggy’s face was not even close to being shock, as if she understood completely. As Steve recounted the story she remained composed.

“Peg… what do I do?” he begged.

 

“Oh my sweetheart, come here” she held Steve’s hands tightly and pulled him over to sit next to her on the bed. 

“For as long as I've known you, Steve Rogers, you have been a strong willed man with a very good sense of what's right.”

Peggy leaned into his side and laid a palm against his cheek, turning his face to meet hers.

The tears that threatened to fall melted her heart and she smiled.

“If that's what you feel in your heart, don't deny yourself that love.”

Steve let out soft, breathy laugh “And let me guess: ‘damn the consequences’?”

“And damn the consequences” Peggy replied before placing a kiss on his cheek.

  
  



	5. Ball Games and Beating Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 50's AU!!  
> Steve is on the highschool baseball team.  
> Bucky is a school skipping greaser.  
> They should traditionally be mortal enemies, but damn if they don't find each other attractive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the break in chapters! I finally had a holiday where I did pretty much nothing and it was wonderful.  
> I haven't written anything after this chapter... yet! Hopefully I'll have something for next week :) The boys are back on track.

Steve had a lot to think about after his chat with Peggy. She was definitely the most understanding and supportive person he could ever want in his life, and he would be forever grateful for her advice.

Of course there were pros and cons to pursuing anything with Bucky. They would both be in a lot of danger if someone found out they were more than friends. But the feelings Steve had, he was sure were real, and Bucky had been quite forward with the way he felt too.   
Maybe he wasn’t so crazy to try and pursue this…

But how was he gonna find Bucky? He’s probably not the only Barnes in Brooklyn. It had only been a coincidence the last two times they met, was he going to have to wait until their paths crossed again?  _ ‘Urgh, how you could be so stupid’ _ he thought.

 

*

  
Steve’s answer came the following week.

 

After 3 days he began to give up running into Bucky again. Every alley had been looked down on his way to and from school, and even the diner where they first met had been checked and doubled checked just in case.   
Steve stopped purposefully looking after 5 days, but would catch himself every now and again making a double take when someone in dark clothes walked past, or when a motorcycle engine roared.

 

It was after school at baseball practice. Steve was sitting in his uniform in the dugout with the other guys listening to the coach take them through some new training. Once again his mind drifting to Bucky’s crystal blue eyes, the way his mouth peeled into a smile, the taste of his -   
  
“ROGERS!” Coach screamed.    
  
Steve sat bolt upright and realised everyone around him was filing out onto the field to start laps. “Get your head outta the clouds and your butt outta that seat and start running!” Coach Phillips barked his orders as Steve was already fast making his way out onto the field, internally scalding himself for getting distracted like that.

He pulled his cap down as he fell in behind the others circling the field. Coach Phillips watching for a short while before being distracted by another teacher and seemingly dragged away for another matter.  
  
When Steve heard yelling that wasn’t from their coach, he looked up again. Hodge was calling out to someone on the bleachers while the rest of the team kept running past him. “Why don’t you come down here, huh? Finish what we started!”

 

As Steve got closer to where Hodge had stopped, he noticed who was being yelled at.  _ ‘Bucky!’ _

Bucky was sitting in the bleachers watching them run… watching  _ him _ run? Hodge wasn’t letting up on the insults, taking full advantage of their coach being absent, his two doofus friends stopping to call out too. A couple of their team mates yelling at him to “Shut up and keep running” as they passed, before Steve caught up to him.

“Hey Hodge, your mother ever tell you ‘if you can’t say nice things’?” Steve boomed as he came jogging up. The smile on Hodge’s face falling slightly as he looked over at Steve, “Lighten up Rogers, we’re just having a bit of fun” he smirked.

“Why don’t you have your fun somewhere else, before Coach gets back and sees you slacking off” Steve poked.

 

Hodge rolled his eyes and grumbled as he started to jog away, leaving Steve standing there by the bleachers. He quickly glanced up to see Bucky leaving, ducking down the stairs furthest away from him.   
Without a second thought, Steve’s legs were carrying him as fast as he could run towards those stairs. He rounded the corner and headed towards the back fence behind the field where the school met the street, but there was no one around.   
He slowed, catching his breath and walked along the side of the bleachers. Nothing but trees and shrubs lined the fence.

  
“Hey.”

 

Steve almost jumped out of his skin. He spun around to see Bucky leaning up against the frames of the structure, arms folded in nonchalance.

“Bucky! Hi” Steve answered, trying not to sound too excited but failing. “I didn’t think I’d ever see you again.”

Bucky sighed “Yeah, me neither…” he ran a hand through his hair trying to think of something to say, but Steve beat him to it.

“Look, I want to apologise.” he started, adjusting his cap nervously “Let’s be honest, I was kind of freaked out about what happened.”   
“Kind of?” Bucky interjected.

“Ok, a lot” he admitted, “But this past week has given me so much to think about. And it wasn’t all negative” Steve added, moving closer towards Bucky and joining him against the steel supports.

 

Bucky lowered his head and looked up sideways at Steve “Not all negative, huh?”

The blonde’s heart picked up it’s pace, Bucky sure knew how to throw a charming look, and now he was almost at a loss for words.   
“I- I’d like to get to know you, James Buchanan Barnes.” 

“Bucky.”

“Huh?” Steve replied, puzzled.   
  
“Call me ‘Bucky’.”   
  
Steve ducked his head a little and rubbed the back of his neck, giving Bucky a smile. “Sure.”

  
“Dammit Rogers, do you even know how attractive you are makin that face?!” Bucky blushed and turned towards Steve, “Couldn’t get you off my mind all week.” He closed the distance between them walling Steve up against the frames.

Steve kept his eyes on Bucky’s and subconsciously licked his lips. “Me neither…” he leaned forward in anticipation of Bucky’s lips, but they never touched.  
  
The space between them was heated, mouths only an inch apart. “So, how do you want to get to know me?” Bucky teased, breathing warm air into Steve’s parted lips.

 

Without hesitation, Steve took hold of Bucky’s waist and crushed their lips together. Catching the brunette completely off guard, Bucky’s eyes went wide but he was soon returning the kiss with equal fury, dipping his tongue past Steve’s parted lips.   
He pushed his hips forward to line his body up flush against Steve’s, running his hands up his strong back as if to hold on for dear life. When their mouths parted for air, Bucky swiped his tongue along Steve’s bottom lip and kissed the corner of his mouth, leaning their foreheads together and panting in unison.   
  


“Geez Stevie, I could kiss you all day long.” he sighed, trying to pull himself in closer to Steve’s chest. Bucky then slid his hands down Steve's sides and around to grab his ass.

 

“Hey!” Steve piped, jumping a little, “Watch where you put those hands!”

Bucky chuckled “You have no idea how long I've been wanting to touch this ass.” He bit his bottom lip and smirked at Steve “It's a damn sin, how good it looks.”

The blonde blushed and buried his face into Bucky's neck in embarrassment. “You sure got a way with words, Buck.” He laughed softly and wrapped his arms tighter around Bucky, savouring the moment.

 

Though he snapped back to attention when he heard the sound of motorcycles revving down the nearby street.

“Oh shit, we gotta be careful!” Steve exclaimed, releasing Bucky from his arms “We’re dead if someone can see us from the street.”

“It's probably just the fellas…” Bucky thought out loud, “Though this would be kinda hard to explain to them, so I better run then!” Bucky said with a grin before giving Steve's glutes another squeeze.

 

“See ya round, punk!” He headed towards the fence leaving Steve with a dumbfounded expression.

“Wait, Bucky, when will I see you next?”

 

As he ducked through a gap behind the shrubs, Bucky looked back over his shoulder, grin spread even wider. “I'll surprise you.”

 

He dashed down to the street and hopped on his bike that was waiting for him. Bucky's leather clad friends all calling out and slapping his shoulder.

“Heya Sarge, who’s Captain Tightpants?” Dugan chuckled out loud.

“Shut it Dumdum.” Bucky snapped before kick starting the engine.

 

He threw a wave over his shoulder at Steve as they took off down the street, leaving the teen standing by the fence to watch him leave.

 

“Jerk.”


	6. Sun and Surf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 50's AU!!  
> Steve is on the highschool baseball team.  
> Bucky is a school skipping greaser.  
> They should traditionally be mortal enemies, but damn if they don't find each other attractive.
> 
> \-------------------------
> 
> This chapter: We get a little hot and heavy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's taken me forever to get back to this fic.  
> I went on holidays over xmas and then got caught up reading some new stuff around here.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this, our boys are horny teenagers afterall, so you're in for some over the clothes fondling in public :D

Steve did what he could to distract himself, but the thought of seeing Bucky again was so overwhelming. His attention drifted during all his classes, barely registering the bell between periods. Peggy almost having to snap him out of his reverie every time she caught him glazed over.

 

Relief came at the end of the day when the school bell rang. Steve was all too eager to shove his books into his bag and hovered around Peggy’s desk waiting for her to walk out with him.   
“If you start bouncing between feet I’ll sit here all night” Peggy teased as she packed up her things.

“Sorry Peg, I’m just a little-”   
“-Excited? Nervous? Giddy? I can tell” she cut in with a grin. “C’mon, let’s go see if you know who is waiting”.

 

Peggy took Steve’s arm and they walked briskly ( _ really Steve? _ ) towards the doors that lead out to the school’s front lawn. As they stepped out onto the landing and down the stone steps, Steve cast his eyes over every student looking for familiar black leather.

His breath catches when he spots Bucky. Waiting across the street, leaning with a certain nonchalance against his bike, and looking nowhere in particular.

 

“I guess he couldn’t wait either?” Peggy chimes as Steve practically vibrates next to her.   
He looks down at her and beams. “I guess not! Thanks for putting up with me today Peg, I’ll see tomorrow?”

“You best had! I want to hear all about it” Peggy released Steve and he leaned down to kiss her cheek.

With a chuckle, Steve bounced down the path before calling back “You betcha!”, then dashing across the street to the handsome boy and his bike.

 

Bucky drops the curious look he had for just a moment before giving Steve his slickest smile, the one that turns up the corners of his lips and makes Steve’s stomach flip. 

“Hey” he says simply.

“Hey yourself”, Steve replies, “you know it’s not much of a surprise when you just show up the next day”.

“Oh?” Bucky’s eyebrow quirks up, smile still on his lips “Well I guess I’ll head home then, see ya”.   
“No, no, no, I was only joking!” Steve laughs, grabbing Bucky behind his elbow “I’m so glad you came, don’t think I coulda waited another minute” he says, lowering his voice.   
Bucky breathes deep “Me neither. I’ve been thinking about getting my mouth on yours since I last saw you”.

“Shit” Steve curses, biting his lower lip “Let’s get outta here then”.   
  
“Thought you’d never ask” Bucky swings a leg over his bike and Steve hops on behind, steadying himself with a grip on the seat rather than drawing attention by holding Bucky’s waist.

It kills him that he can’t touch, but the thought of it being soon and in private just burns deeper.

As the suburbs slowly bleed into shop fronts, they make their way downtown towards Coney Island. The bustling crowds near the pier open up a path and Bucky finds a spot down a side street to park.

Still seated on Bucky’s ride, the boys quickly look around, the same thought in mind. Finding the narrow street free from prying eyes, their eyes meet, smiles wide, and they lean in around each other for a kiss with ferocious urgency. 

Bucky gently presses an open palm against Steve’s pec, trying desperately to pull away while his body says no. Their lips part with a smack, a small whine escaping Steve’s throat. Bucky licks his lips and smirks “Damn doll, you’re making it hard for me to control myself”.

“Then don’t” Steve teases, running his hands down the front of Bucky’s jacket “Why are we at Coney Island anyway?”

“You’re my best guy now ain’t ya, gotta treat you right.” Bucky replies “This is our first date, so let’s go, my treat!”

 

They dismount the bike before Steve can protest, and Bucky finds a look of utmost adoration on Steve’s face. A hint of blush and a shy smile make him beam back at the blonde.   
“Our first date?” Steve gushes “Wow Buck, didn’t peg you for being the romantic type.”   
Bucky laughs and throws an arm around Steve’s shoulders, pulling him down and off balance as they head towards the boardwalk “Give me some credit, Rogers. I’m not just a pretty face y’know.”

Steve gives him a shove sideways and they both crack up with laughter.

 

\-----

 

The atmosphere is electric at the pier. The noises of children running between amusements, the push of young couples strolling the boardwalk, and soft crash of waves far down on the shore.   
Steve and Bucky grab hot dogs at Nathan’s and take them down to the sand.   
  


Bucky leads the way to a spot high up on the beach, away from the crowds by the water’s edge.   
They sit side by side, pressing shoulder to hip in a discreet form of contact while they silently eat. Looking at each other over and over and smiling or laughing when they catch the other.

 

The next time Bucky looks over, Steve gives him the widest grin and starts chuckling.   
“What’s so funny?” he asks.

“C’mere” Steve laughs, “You’ve got a little something…” he reaches out and swipes a thumb over the corner of Bucky’s mouth to catch the mustard there, lingering on his lips for a moment.

Steve brings his thumb back to his own mouth and sucks the sauce clean off with a wet smack, all the while never breaking eye contact.   
  
Bucky releases the breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Shit” he curses and looks around, “Come with me”. His tone is firm and a little urgent. “Now.”

Bucky gets up and grabs Steve’s wrist, dragging him higher up the beach and under the dark boardwalk.

As they duck their heads, the pace they’re moving at causes them to stumble through the sand and they falls to their knees in the shadows. With a gentle shove, Steve is on his back and Bucky falls over his broad chest, hands either side of his shoulders. 

  
In the dim light Steve looks beautiful. Nothing like the glory of him in bright daylight, the sunlight feeling as though it beams from his skin. But instead his blue eyes pierce the darkness, striking Bucky’s heart.

“You’re so goddamn gorgeous.” Bucky whispers and leans down to claim Steve’s lips.   
Steve reciprocates with a quiet moan and reaches up to cup Bucky’s jaw with a strong hand. He strokes a thumb over the cleft in Bucky’s chin, opening his mouth to slip a tongue inside to deepen their kiss.

 

As Bucky falls to his forearms, still bracketing Steve’s head, and trails kisses down his neck to lap up the salty air stuck to the blonde’s skin. Steve moves his hands to Bucky’s shoulders, relishing the touch “Ah, Bucky” he gasps, adventurously sliding a hand to Bucky’s waist and pushing him down so their bodies are flush.

The action causes Bucky to hiss at the contact, and become aware of the excitement growing between them. Bucky stops his worship on Steve’s throat and nips at his earlobe “Touch me Steve” he breathes, hot and raspy into his ear.

 

Without further hesitation Steve starts by opening his legs a little, allowing one of Bucky’s to fall in between. The hand resting on Bucky’s waist now grabs at his ass, squeezing through the tough denim as they both buck their hips. “Ah, Steve, you feel so good” Bucky pants, attacking the other side of Steve’s neck and allowing his hands to explore the hard muscles underneath his shirt.

Softly moaning with pleasure, Steve is lost under Bucky’s ministrations and absently rolls his pelvis, trying to gain purchase against Bucky’s body. The brunette does not deny him and begins to grind against Steve, both breathing heavy and laving at each others mouths as if their lives depended on it.

 

Their rutting speeds up and loses rhythm as they desperately chase the friction, whining, lips smacking, then hips stutter and tense as they both come together in a blaze.

“Bucky. That was…” Steve sighs and chuckles, running his fingertips up and down Bucky’s flanks, making his sensitive skin shiver.   
“Looks like I took your breath away, huh? Ow!” Bucky tries to defend himself too late when Steve tosses him off, laughing all the while and reversing their positions.   
“So cheesy, Buck” Steve dips his head and kisses Bucky, gently, slow and sweet. “But yeah, I’m kinda lost for words”.   
  
The sun was coming down now, and it’s orange glow cast an aura against Steve’s silhouette. Bucky traced a finger down the side of Steve’s face, as if trying to paint the colours into his skin.   
“You’re not the only one.” Bucky answered.

 

“Huh?” Steve says, lost in Bucky’s gaze.   
“Nothing, c’mon, I don’t know about you but I’m kinda hungry again” Bucky laughs pushing up onto his elbows.   
  
“Yeah, I could eat” Steve thinks aloud “Why don’t we go to the diner this time and we can get shakes?”

“Sure thing, dollface.” Bucky replies in all seriousness, making Steve blush in the dark.

 

They head to the nearest men’s room and try to clean up a little in the privacy of the stalls, before making their way back along the boardwalk to the closest diner.   
Over burgers, fries and of course milkshakes, they spend the rest of the early evening chatting about themselves. Steve assures Bucky that Peggy is just a friend now and promises to introduce him next time. They may not look like they belong together from the outside, getting a few curious looks from other teenagers, but to them in their own little world they feel like long lost souls.


	7. All Work and More Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 50's AU!!  
>  Steve is on the highschool baseball team.  
>  Bucky is a school skipping greaser.  
>  They should traditionally be mortal enemies, but damn if they don't find each other attractive.
> 
> \-------------------------
> 
> This chapter: Next level sexy times for the boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday today (the 23rd in Australia) so I'm gonna treat you all to a saucy chapter update.  
> Had to up the rating on the series because it's getting sexier lol
> 
> Please enjoy!

Finally it was the weekend. Steve and Bucky had been spending a little time together after school all week, and much to Bucky’s dismay, Steve made sure to leave early so he could still get school work done.

And true to his good nature, Steve was spending the morning at home with his mother. Weekend mornings really being the only time they crossed paths due to Sarah’s late shifts.   
They made breakfast together and swapped stories about their weeks (one side conveniently leaving out a certain new ‘friend’), before Peggy came over to visit and do some light studying.

“Ok honey, I’m off to the hospital now” Sarah Rogers calls out from the hall. Steve walks out of the living room to kiss his mother good bye. “Be safe” he says.

“Good bye, Mrs Rogers” Peggy chirps, dashing forward to kiss her cheek “Lovely to see you”.

“And you, Peggy. Make sure you two take a break this afternoon!” and with a wave, Sarah disappeared out the door.

 

Just as Steve and Peggy took their seats again in front of their books, there was a knock at the door. Steve sighed and pushed himself up again “Did ma forget her keys?” he wondered out loud, “not like her at all…”

Turning the doorknob, Steve was suddenly pushed back by the door forcing itself open, a flurry of black crowding him and shoving him roughly against the wall. A warm wet mouth covered Steve’s lips and cool fingertips stroked down his chest, Bucky kicking the door shut behind him and pressing his body flush against Steve.

 

“Well ‘hello’ to you too” Steve gasped, breaking free of their kiss. Bucky hummed happily, nuzzling under Steve’s jaw and leaving little kitten licks as he began to work on undoing Steve’s belt. He was stopped by two strong hands clamping down on his, “Wait, Bucky…”

“Ah hem”

Peggy was leaning against the doorframe of the living room, arms crossed and hips cocked, audibly clearing her throat with no concern for subtlety. “Was gonna say… we’re not alone” Steve grinned sheepishly as Bucky slowly turned to glare daggers at Peggy.

“What would you have done if I was Steve’s mother?!” she scolded at the two of them, more so at Bucky. “But you’re not, because his ma’s already left” he replied coolly, reflecting her body language by leaning with one arm propped against Steve’s shoulder.

Peggy smirked, “Spying were we? You must be James” she strode across the hall offering her hand. “Charmed.” Bucky replied taking her hand and trying not to obviously wince in pain as she gripped his palm tight.

 

\---

 

Peggy and Steve spent a little longer on their studies, but Bucky’s obvious boredom and Steve’s constant distraction of staring at him was enough to agitate Peggy into unproductiveness.

“Well, I know when three’s a crowd” Peggy announced, closing up her books and packing them back into her bag. Steve snapped out of another faraway look, visibly shocked at her sudden movement.   
“Sorry Peg, umm maybe we can continue tomorrow?” Steve said getting to his feet to help.   
“Sure thing” she smiled, “Would you walk me out, James?”   
Bucky’s eye went wide but he shot off the couch with a “Yes, ma’am!” and went with her into the hall, leaving Steve grinning ear to ear.   
  
Once they were by the door, Peggy turned to Bucky with a calculating look.   
“I want you to understand something, James” she began, causing Bucky to snap his mouth shut “Steve is very dear to me and I won’t stand to have him hurt. He is extremely trusting, but don’t confuse it for naivety or you’ll lose him forever.” Bucky nodded in silence.

With a softer tone she continued, “This is very new for him and I think he’s quite smitten with you, so please, take care of him?”

Exhaling, Bucky smiled. Peggy wasn’t so scary after all, just extremely protective, which he definitely admired and could relate to.   
“Of course” he replied “I wouldn’t dare to take him for granted”. He leaned across to open the door for her as she pressed a palm to his upper arm and squeezed gently.   
“See you later Steve” she called out, giving Bucky a wink as she walked out the door, leaving the two of them alone for the rest of the afternoon.

 

When Bucky reentered the living room, Steve had packed up his things and was sitting on the couch, one leg tucked under him on the cushions as he turned to the doorway.   
“Thought she’d never leave” Bucky smirked, sauntering into the room and removing his jacket as he went.

Steve subconsciously licked his lips, watching the movement and nodding in agreement with who knows what.   
Bucky chuckled as he crawled into Steve’s lap on the couch, pushing him back against the armrest and kissing his neck.

 

“I've been thinking about this all morning, Buck” Steve groaned, running his hands up Bucky’s thighs. “Oh yeah?” Bucky was curious now, “What exactly were you thinkin ‘bout?”

“Well…” Steve began, relishing the weight of Bucky’s body over his, “For one, what you look like outta those clothes”. 

Bucky gave a dark chuckle, feeling the heat radiating off Steve’s cheeks. He then sat up on his knees and stripped his cotton t-shirt, showing off his lean, taut muscles. 

Steve softly moaned, drinking it in and sat up quickly to follow suit, but Bucky slowed his hands “Uh uh uh, do it slow baby. Give me a show, I wanna see you too”.   
Shuddering, Steve fingered at the hem of his shirt, rolling it inch by inch into his large hands.   
He kept his eyes on Bucky’s face, his sultry lips being sucked between his teeth, watching Steve hungrily as he revealed warm skin and hard muscle.   
“That’s it Stevie, oh you’re doin’ so good” the brunette showered encouragement over Steve and traced his fingertips through the valley’s of his abs. As Bucky circled his hands to Steve’s flanks, the blonde was pulling the shirt over his chest. Unable to keep his eyes off Bucky for too long, he yanked it quickly over his head just as the teen above him dipped his head to tongue Steve’s nipple.

  
Letting out a hiss, he lay back again to allow Bucky better access. “Damn doll, you got a real pair on you huh?” Bucky teased between sucks and licks of the hardening nub in his mouth. He squeezed Steve’s other pec and ran the pad of his thumb in circles over his untouched nipple, not neglecting it a moment longer.   
“Ah, Buck” Steve panted, arching his back into the touch and running his hands over Bucky’s shoulders and into his perfectly styled hair.

“You taste so good Steve” Bucky gasped, crashing his lips against Steve’s and messily licking his way into mouth under him, “I need to get my mouth on you”.

 

“I thought that’s what you were doing?” Steve chuckled between kisses. “No...” Bucky replied, sliding his right hand up Steve’s thigh to cup his crotch “Somewhere else”.

And with a squeeze he caused Steve to stutter “Ah! Ohh, there”.

 

Tugging away from nibbling Steve’s bottom lip and in turn tugging at his fly, Bucky slipped lower on the couch, kissing his way down Steve’s fluttering stomach.

His zip was deftly opened to reveal the bulge in his boxers, Bucky trying to push away denim to free him.

Bucky nosed along the skin that pointed towards Steve’s straining erection, eliciting soft gasps and thready breaths from the blonde.

The warmth of his breath moistened the front of Steve’s boxers as he mouthed at the tenting fabric.

 

Steve’s breaths grew heavier at the torturous pace Bucky teased him with, and he writhed at the soft touch of teeth and lips gently grazing his length through the fabric.

“Ahhh that feels so good, please, Buck” Steve begged while Bucky’s fingertips crawled into the top of Steve’s waistband and dragged downwards.

 

Steve’s cock bobbed free, red and leaking, as Bucky tucked the waistband behind his balls. Giving them a gentle squeeze Bucky looked up at Steve, his eyes were heavy and lips parted, softly panting.

“You look so good Stevie, all laid out for me” Bucky purred “Good enough to eat maybe?”

“Yes, yes yes Bucky, please” he pleaded, reaching out to stroke the chiseled jaw resting between his spread legs.

 

Without sparing another moment, Bucky licked a hot, wet stripe along the underside of Steve's length. Following the thick vein and kissing the head, he closed a hand around the base of Steve's shaft and took the rest into his mouth.

 

It wasn't long before Steve was coming undone. Bucky hollowing his cheeks as he circled his tongue, pushing the tip into Steve's slit and back down again.

He stroked himself in time with the pace he set on Steve's cock, the blonde’s whimpering pushing him further to completion.

“Ah, Bucky, uhn, I-I'm close” and with one final suck, Bucky pulled off as Steve came with grunt, shooting hot stripes across his stomach.

“Ahhh sugar, you're so damn sexy” Bucky moaned, freeing himself from his jeans to give the last strokes he needed to spill himself over Steve too.

 

Huffing and panting, Bucky leans over to kiss Steve, lapping past parted lips and moaning deeply. “Mmm, hah, that was incredible Buck” Steve gasped “where did you learn to do that?”

Bucky looked down at him with hooded eyes, smirking a Cheshire grin “Heh, it's easy when it’s you, doll” then began kissing along Steve's jaw and under his ear.

 

Steve stroked Bucky’s hair again, trying to neaten up the mess he made earlier and sighed dreamily, “A fella could used to that”.

Bucky stopped nibbling Steve’s earlobe and whispered “C’mon dreamboat, let's get cleaned up. I'm taking you out!”

Steve tucked himself back into his pants and took Bucky by the hand to the bathroom. Both laughing, jostling and kissing the whole way.


End file.
